


Attraction

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [149]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attractive Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, M/M, Observant Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, So Married, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is irresistibly drawn to the wizard sat beside him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeWitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeWitty1/gifts).



> For the lovely DeWitty1. You're a lovely person and a true star in the drarry fandom.💐
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Sunshine._  
>  🌞

Harry can’t help but peek at the wizard sat beside him. 

Merlin, but the man is gorgeous. Sunshine has pinked his cheekbones. Hair that is normally debonair and perfectly coiffured is fluffy in the afternoon breeze. 

Harry observes the soft shell of ears and the dark blond of elegant eyelashes. His keen eyes trail over the lithe lines of the wizard’s throat and his heart judders a touch at the sight of sharp clavicles-

“Salazar, Potter!” Draco interrupts. “Will you _stop_ staring at me?! We’ve been married _five_ bloody years!”

“And you’ve never looked better,” Harry confirms with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
